


You Belong With Me

by snapbakcharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, sorry no smut, uh. I think that’s it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbakcharry/pseuds/snapbakcharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based upon a prompt on tumblr by mackinmalik: Can someone please make a Larry or Ziam one shot based off of You Belong with Me by T-Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn’t Ziam, this is Larry. I hope I did this justice, this turned out a bit longer than I was expecting it to be, but whatever. This has nothing to do with Taylor Swift by the way, it’s just based upon a song she wrote, so please don’t disregard this just because she wrote the song- it has nothing to do with her. Okay. Yeah. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Xox

“Didn’t you hear?” Zayn said, looking at Harry curiously. 

“Didn’t I hear what?” Harry said with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“That Louis and Eleanor are dating! It’s all everyone can talk about!”

Harry stopped listening after that, though Zayn kept going on about it. It was like time froze, his heart stopped.

And in that moment, Harry swears he felt his heart break in half.  
**  
Harry had known about Louis and Eleanor for three days now, but it didn’t help the aching in his heart every time Louis would talk to him, or when Eleanor would kiss him every chance she got at lunch, or even when he’d walk down the hall and hear the constant chatter about ‘Elounor: The cutest couple ever.’ It was all anyone would talk about, and Harry was trying not to scream.  
**  
“So, I was like ‘Why don’t you go ask Colby? He seems to know a lot about…cats.’” The table was cracking up once Niall finished that story. Harry clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he hunched over in laughter from Niall’s tale about the desperate cheerleader. You could hear Niall laughing too, his laugh distinguishable over everyone else’s. 

“What’s so funny guys?” 

Harry stopped laughing abruptly and looked up at Eleanor, who had her hands on her hips. Louis came up behind her, both trays of food in his hands, along with both of their backpacks slung over his shoulders. The other boys stopped laughing then, looking up at the couple who just arrived to our table. “Just a story Nialler told us.” Liam says, forcing a smile onto his face. 

“What was the story?” Her voice was high-pitched and whiney, and as she sat down and finally let Louis put the trays down, Harry rolled his eyes, leaning his chin on his palm. 

Louis sat down next to her, and thankfully, Harry wasn’t across from him like he was yesterday. Louis looked over at Eleanor, and then at Niall. 

When no one responded, Louis piped up. “What was the story? You all were laughing like a group of hyenas, can’t you tell us?” 

Awkward eye contact was shared between Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn as no one spoke. Harry rolled his lips in his mouth, and Louis sighed in annoyance, because this is the third time something like this has happened at lunch since he started to date Eleanor. Harry sneakily put his finger on his nose, glancing at the other boys to see who would notice last.  
Harry taught the boys this game, because they often found themselves stuck in situations where none of them wanted to do something, and this always decided the unlucky boy that would be stuck with the task. Niall glanced over at Harry, and immediately put his finger on his nose, which caught Liam’s attention.  
Harry tried desperately not to burst out laughing when Zayn looked up from his phone, and groaned, obviously not happy that he got stuck with the job. Harry failed though, because once Zayn muttered a “Bastards.” And flicked the three relieved boys off, Harry let out a laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth to try and stop. Zayn narrowed his eyes at Harry, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

Louis reaches for his sandwich, taking a bite as he waits. He knows better than to say anything, so he just chews his food, eyes locked on Zayn. 

“Okay – so, Niall was talking to Juliana and-” Zayn starts, but is rudely cut off by Eleanor. 

“Oh I love Juli! She’s – like – my best friend!” She leans against Louis, and Harry is pretty sure her hand is rubbing circles on Lou’s thigh. “You know Juli, don’t you Lou?” Louis nods at Eleanor, his finger slightly covering his mouth as he finishes chewing. “Let Zayn finish babe.” He says, smiling slightly at her. She smiles and nods, and then looks at Zayn.  
Harry tunes the rest of the story out, not really caring to hear it again, especially since Eleanor might not be too happy that Niall offended Juli, and Harry knows Louis will find it funny. He also knows Eleanor won’t. 

By the time Zayn finished retelling the story, Louis was laughing so hard his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was holding his stomach. “That’s not funny!” Eleanor was offended, and it was worse that Louis was laughing so hard. Harry and the other boys sat silently, as Eleanor narrowed her eyes at Louis, and started ranting.  
Harry didn’t care though, so he stopped listening. He gathered up his trash, and stood up from the table. “Bye guys” He said, before walking away and tossing his food in the trash. 

**

Harry likes to look at the night sky. When he was a kid, Harry and his mom would sit on the bench in his room by the window, talking about the day. They would pray, and Harry remembers his mom wishing upon stars with him. It baffled Harry when he was younger – and even now – how one sky could hold so many stars. It made him feel safe – comforted even - that he was looking at the same stars that he did with his mom before he went to University with his friends. 

So that’s how Harry often finds himself pulling open his blinds in his small apartment, revealing the black sky that is sprinkled with little white stars. 

Tonight is no different. His blinds are pulled open, the sky revealed, as Harry sits on his bed – which gives him a view out the window – and does his homework. His IHome is playing music, and Harry quietly hums the words, glancing up and out the window every few minutes. 

The next time Harry looks up and out his window, He can see in Louis’ room. Louis lives in the flat across from him, so if they wanted, they could see each other. Louis sits down on his bed, phone attached to his ear. Harry could tell he was trying not to yell; by the way his jaw was clenched, his free hand running through his hair more than usual. Harry grabs a sharpie, and his pad of paper, watching as Louis talks and paces back and forth in his room, before he finally puts his phone down a good 10 minutes later. 

‘Are you okay?’ Harry writes, holding it up. 

Louis looks over, reading Harry’s note. Louis shuffles about on his desk, pulling up his notepad and sharpie. Harry puts his on his lap, watching as Louis writes something on his notepad. 

'I’m tired of people.' 

Harry read it, and watched as Louis raised his eyebrows, and Harry bit his lip, before uncapping the sharpie and writing a response.

'Sorry. :( '

Louis read it and shrugged, before standing up. Harry flipped to another clean paper, before writing ‘I LOVE YOU’ and looking up at Louis hopefully, only to be rewarded with a look at Louis’ now closed blinds. He sighs, ripping the paper off and putting it on his stack of papers on the bed, before getting back to the pile of homework he had – and didn’t want to do. 

**

The next day, Harry found himself sitting on the bench outside his flat complex, like always, and finishing the last few math problems he hadn’t gotten to finish last night. He had a bandanna in his hair holding his unruly curls from his face but because it was windy, he could still feel his curls blowing about wildly on his head. 

“Hey, Haz.” Harry didn’t even have to look up to know exactly who it was that just plopped himself down on the bench next to him. 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry said, looking up from his homework at the beautiful boy next to him. He had his hair up in its usual quiff, a blue t-shirt adorning his chest and a pair of jeans on, and though it wasn’t anything special, the golden boy still managed to take Harry’s breath away. 

“I feel like we haven’t talked lately, you’ve been awful quiet. Are you okay?” Louis said, and Harry smiled at him. 

He wanted to tell Louis what he’s been dying to say for a while now, but he didn’t. Instead, the green-eyed boy just shrugged, and changed the subject. “There is a footie game tonight, right?” 

Louis was the captain of the college footie team. Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn always go to the games, to cheer him on and socialize. 

“Tonight, at 7.” Louis says with a smile, and then raises his brows at Harry. “You guys coming again?” Harry nods happily, and gets a big smile from Louis in return. Louis opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off by a horn. Eleanor pulls up in her car then, causing Harry to sigh and look back down at his homework.  
Louis stands up, flashing Harry a smile before saying “See you tonight Haz!” and climbing into Eleanor’s car. Eleanor sends a glare Harry’s way, and once Louis is in his seat she grabs him by the back of his head and plants a big, kiss on his lips. Harry looks away then, feeling his eyes gloss over and the urge to just scream at the top of his lungs. 

When he looks back up, Louis is sitting back in his seat, a bit of a shocked expression on his face and Eleanor is smirking at him, before she pulls away from the side of the road. 

**

“What’s up with you Harry? You’re so quiet! What ‘appened to the Harry that’d never shut up?!” Niall walked with Harry home from classes that day, which led to the some-what interrogation Niall was putting Harry though at the moment. 

“I guess I’m just-just tired.” He says lamely, and Niall rolls his eyes, looking at Harry with a look that says do-you-think-I’m-stupid?

“Okay, now that you’ve gotten that terrible lie out of your system... What’s the real reason? You know you can tell me anything Harry.” And Harry did know that, he could trust Niall with anything and anything. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Niall to keep his secret; it’s that he was scared of what he would say. 

“I-It’s just.” Harry furrows his brows, not exactly sure of how to put it. 

“I feel like screaming, just screaming out how I feel.” Harry paused, and he didn’t even need to continue for Niall to know what he was talking about, but he did continue. “She doesn’t deserve him, Niall. She’s a complete bitch to him! He deserves someone funny and kind… someone who will care about him! He rarely smiles anymore Niall! I can’t talk to him without getting a glare from her, or feeling like she is going to pull him away from me!” Harry looked at Niall, and Niall looked at Harry sympathetically. Harry sighed, and then continued. 

“I-I just don’t see how he can’t see how much I care! I’m the one always there for him Niall! I’m the one he runs to if he feels like he’s about to cry, I’m the one that makes him laugh when he’s sad! I’m the one he talks to about his problems from his room and I-I’m the one that- that…” Harry looks down, before quietly finishing. “I’m the one that he belongs with.”

Niall didn’t say anything for a minute or so, and Harry looked over at his Irish friend awaiting his response. 

“Love is Blind, Harry.” Niall stated.

Harry pondered that for a moment, not really sure what Niall meant by that. “Y-You mean I have to make him see, that I-I…love him?” 

Niall shrugged, looking at Harry. “I think that you will know what you need to do when the time comes for you to do it.” Niall said, before leaving Harry alone at the front of his flat.

** 

As Harry sat in his room, finishing up yet another hours worth of homework before he had to head off to the soccer game, He kept glancing out the window over towards Louis’ room. When Harry had finished his homework, he put all his papers up and saw the one he wrote not too long ago to Louis, that he never saw. 

‘I LOVE YOU’ It read, and Harry knew, He knew that was nothing but the truth. 

Harry sighed, putting it on his desk in one of the piles of papers he had. He didn’t notice Louis pulling open his curtains, nor did he notice that Louis kept glancing up and into Harry’s room. Harry turned up his music that was playing from his IHome, a slight bounce to his steps now. Harry started to softly sing the words, and next thing he knew, he was jamming out. He was practically dancing around the room, and belting out the words. 

Louis looked over, but this time his eyes stayed on Harry’s room for a few minutes, as he watched Harry dance about. He laughed, really truly laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever to him. Louis took out his notepad, flipping to a new page and writing ‘Nice Moves, Haz.’ Before leaning it on his window so Harry could see it and grabbing his bag and things, because it was time for him to leave for the game. 

The next time Harry looked out the window, Louis’ blinds were still shut, and the note sat against the glass. Harry felt his cheeks blush a deep scarlet and heat up in embarrassment. He turned his music back down, laughing to himself. “Only I would do something that embarrassing.” He uttered quietly, before walking over to the window and closing his blinds so he could get changed for the game.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam were going to be picking him up in about ten minutes, so they could all go together- like every game.

Harry pulled off his shirt, before quickly pulling on a school shirt, and putting his shoes on his feet. He ran a hand through his curls when he heard a honk from below and grabbed his phone, quickly making his way down the stairs of the building and to his friends.

**

The four boys made their way through the crowd of people on the stands, having to turn to fit through - “How did you fit through there?” ’Sideways.’“Oh Yeah.” -Before finally getting to some empty seats right by the marching band - there favorite spot. The view was great - you could see the whole field – and the band students were so full of energy and lively, they played there tunes great, and the boys loved the excitement.

They got to the game right on time, because once they sat down all the cheerleaders started cheering for the players as they ran out onto the field. All the boys cheered loudly for the players, and before they knew it, that game had started. 

Harry knew he was bad at footie - he was clumsy, he had big feet and couldn’t kick the ball without falling flat onto his arse – But he definitely knew the game better than most people would think. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the game, Or Louis, rather. He got endless teasing from the boys – Niall especially – because they all knew where his eyes where.  
The game had gone well for the most part. Harry was able to skip watching Eleanor and her stupid cheer team perform most of their cheers, because he’d talk to the boys while she was doing them. The score was tied, and there was only a few seconds left in the game. Harry’s eyes were glued to Louis, as he ran down the field, ball being kicked between his feet. Louis kicked the ball, and Harry’s breath hitched. The ball slammed into the net, and then the buzzer went off. Everyone broke out into cheers, and the whole team ran towards Louis, who had just won the game. 

From there, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Louis looked over towards Eleanor, who was standing on the sidelines, her hand on one of the other team mates’ chest. You could see the flirtatious smile on her face, as she plainly flirted with the boy. Fury boiled within Harry, and at the same time, Sadness boiled within Louis. The smile fell from his face, and Louis broke away from the team on the field, and marched straight on over to Eleanor.

“Guys.” Harry said, getting the three excited boys’ attention. “Look.” He said, pointing towards Louis and Eleanor. 

Louis was obviously mad and upset. He was yelling at Eleanor, and the latter was yelling right back at him. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw Louis’ lips move and form the words ‘Were Done.’ The wide-eyed boy looked over at his friends, who were in as much shock as him. Zayn, Niall, and Liam were all cheering again, for more than one reason this time, but Harry wasn't listening. 

He couldn't think about cheering, he couldn't talk really. The only thing he could think about was those two words. ‘Were Done.’

**

It had been a mere two days from the break up, and even though today was the first day back to classes – unless you had weekend classes, that is – everyone already knew about the break up. Again, it was all people talked about. This time though, Harry wasn’t upset. Louis was though, you could tell he was a bit down, but who could blame the boy? It made it worse though, that the school’s spring formal was that Friday, and Louis was planning to take Eleanor. The posters all over the halls and boards were a constant reminder of what had happened, and every time Louis saw a poster, his smile turned down just a little. 

It was upsetting to Harry and to the other boys, because they could cheer him up, but something would always turn his smile into a bit of a frown. But things got better through the week. Louis got over it, and was practically back to his old self. He smiled and laughed more in the few days then he did the whole time he was dating Eleanor. That made Harry happy.

**

When it came to the night of the dance, Harry sat on his bed doing his homework like always. He didn’t like to have to do it over the weekend, so unless there was a game he was attending; he always did his homework Friday night. Harry wasn’t going to the dance, but Louis was. Zayn was going with his girlfriend, Perrie, and Niall and Liam were going together so they wouldn’t be bored on a Friday night. 

Harry had his blinds open as always, and music playing softly in the background. When he looked up and out his window, Louis was standing in front of his own window, with a black suit on and a un-done tie hanging around his neck. His hair was gelled into a quiff, and he held up his notepad. 

‘You coming tonight?’ 

Harry reached over and grabbed his own notepad, writing a response. 

‘Nah.’ 

He could faintly see Louis’ smile fall and he lowered his notepad. 

‘I wish you were.’ Louis’ responded. 

Harry smiles, his cheeks turning a bright pink. He looked down at his papers, and then back up at Louis, only to see closed curtains.  
Harry looked back down at his papers, his eyes noticing one paper in particular. The sharpie stood out, and as Harry pulled it from under a few sheets of paper, he knew exactly what Niall meant when he said “I think that you will know what you need to do when the time comes for you to do it.” In that moment, Harry knew what he had to do. 

**

As Harry entered the room the dance was being held in, a good 45 minutes late, some eyes were definitely on him. He ran a hand through his curls that for once, he left down and didn’t push back in a bandanna. His emerald eyes scanned the room, and finally landed on what he wanted. 

Louis stood on the edge of the dance floor, nursing a glass of punch. Harry made his way through the dance floor, making people step aside so he could get through. He caught Louis’ eye, and the older boy smiled as he saw Harry coming his way. 

Harry stopped once he was a foot or two in front of Louis, and was about to pull something from his jacket when Eleanor started to make her way over to the two boys, a disgusted look on her face. Before she could get to the two boys though, Niall, who Harry has no clue where he came from, stopped her, saying something that made her scowl and stomp away. 

Harry took a deep breath, and both boys looked back at each other. Harry reached into his jacket, pulling up a folded up piece of paper. With shaky hands, he unfolded it, showing it to Louis. ‘I LOVE YOU’ it read.

Louis smiled at Harry, and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of folded up paper as well. He met Harry’s eyes, and then unfolded his paper that read ‘I Love You.’  
The smile that broke out on Harry’s face was huge. Harry took a step closer to Louis, unable to contain his smile. 

Harry gently folded his paper back up and tucked it into Louis’ shirt pocket, because it was right over his heart. He kept eye contact the whole time, and though he knew that everyone was probably staring at them, Harry didn’t care. He didn’t look at anyone but Louis and Louis looked right back at him. Harry gently cupped Louis face in his big hands, leaning down as Louis tilted his head up so there lips could finally, finally meet.

It was like heaven. The taller boy felt his body break out into tingles, his heart warming up, as well as his cheeks. Harry felt Louis’ small hands on his hips, and as the boys’ soft lips collided, Harry knew that he was where he needed to be, with whom he belonged with. 

They eventually broke apart, wide smiles on both of their faces. Harry was the first to speak. “You belong with me, Louis Tomlinson.” He whispered, his forehead gently leaning against Louis’. 

“I belong with you, Harry Styles.” Louis said, and in that moment, they both know that was nothing but the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll put the disclaimer now. I do not own One Direction or anyone in the band, this is totally fictional. I also do not own Taylor Swift’s song you belong with me or anything in the video. This is totally fictional, and again I own none of the Characters or songs or bands or anything. I own nothing.


End file.
